halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
John-117
Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117, conosciuto anche come Master Chief, è un soldato del Progetto SPARTAN-II, facente parte dell'UNSC; veterano di guerra con più di trent'anni di combattimenti contro ribelli, Covenant e Prometeici, dotato di un addestramento fisico superiore a qualunque umano. È uno dei personaggi più importanti di tutta la saga di Halo, nonché il protagonista di tutta la prima Trilogia e i primi due episodio della seconda Trilogia, la Reclaimer Trilogy. Master Chief appare in diversi libri: Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike, Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx, Halo: Graphic Novel, Halo: Legends e Halo: Uprising. È perciò da considerarsi il Protagonista assoluto della serie. Il Capo (traduzione italiana di Master Chief) è un personaggio molto carismatico, taciturno, dall'identità misteriosa, nascosta dall'elmetto. I Precursori lo identificano come "Attivatore". Biografia Infanzia, addestramento e prima carriera militare John nacque tra il 2510 e il 2511 su Eridanus II ''e viveva ad ''Elysium City con la sua famiglia. All'età di 6 anni venne scelto per fare parte del progetto SPARTAN-II, per questo fu dapprima esaminato dalla Dottoressa Halsey e dall'allora giovane tenente Jacob Keyes, "prelevato" e sostituito da un clone a crescita rapida, il quale morì a causa di complicazioni di salute, come previsto dal Progetto Spartan-II. Presto divenne il preferito della dottoressa a causa della sua fortuna dimostrata anche nel semplice gioco del lancio della moneta (grazie al quale venne scelto come possibile candidato) e delle sue abilità. Del suo aspetto fisico si sa soltanto che ha i capelli castani, lo sguardo serio, le lentiggini, la mascella pronunciata, un piccolo spazio tra gli incisivi superiori; aveva inoltre la carnagione quasi totalmente bianca a causa del tempo passato nella MJOLNIR e che, fin da bambino, era straordinariamente alto e forte, tanto da tener testa a diversi altri bambini che cercavano di conquistare la collinetta su cui John poggiava i piedi. Secondo ciò che disse durante il colloquio con la Halsey, spiegò che secondo lui era troppo semplice vincere a scacchi, facendo capire alla dottoressa che non era solo forte ma anche intelligente. Arrivato su Reach insieme agli altri 74 candidati del programma, John cominciò il suo addestramento supervisionato dal Capo Franklin Mendez e dall'IA Déjà il 24 settembre 2517. Fin dai primi giorni egli strinse una profonda amicizia con Kelly e Sam, suoi compagni di squadra. Durante il primo periodo dell'addestramento John svolse soprattutto esercizi a corpo libero e esercitazioni al "Parco Giochi". Due anni dopo le prime lezioni, in seguito ad una missione in una foresta sulle catene montuose di Reach (nella quale John dimostrò la sua attitudine al comando portando a casa tutti gli altri bambini) egli venne nominato caposquadra. A 14 anni John fu sottoposto al processo di accrescimento che alterava ed aumentava le capacità, sopravvivendo assieme ad altri 32 candidati senza subire danni permanenti ed ottenendo forza, riflessi, resistenza, velocità e vista sovrumani. Questo era senza dubbio il più ambizioso passaggio del Progetto Spartan-II, che tuttavia ebbe un successo complessivo solo del 50% circa. Tale accrescimento, tuttavia, avrebbe contraddistinto gli Spartan per sempre, oltre a garantire loro l'utizzo delle armature Mjolnir di nuova generazione. Per riprendersi dagli effetti dei potenziamenti, gli SPARTAN vennero trasferiti sulla UNSC Atlas. Mentre si allenava in palestra, John venne sfidato da 4 ODST in combattimento corpo a corpo: in questa lotta 2 Helljumpers, i Saltatori Infernali, rimasero uccisi e gli altri 2 gravemente feriti. Questo è il principale motivo del rancore verso gli Spartan II, e nella fattispecie John, del Maggiore Antonio Silva, perché gli ODST coinvolti nell'"incidente" erano sotto al suo comando. Dopo aver recuperato il pieno controllo delle sue capacità, John-117 e la Squadra Blu vennero inviati a svolgere la loro prima missione: catturare il Colonnello Robert Watts, un leader dei ribelli, nella cintura di asteroidi del sistema Eridanus. Compiuta l'operazione, lo Spartan ricevette una medaglia Purple Heart a causa di una ferita riportata durante uno scontro a fuoco. Non molto tempo più tardi John, assieme a tutti i membri del progetto Spartan, venne informato dell'incontro tra umanità e Covenant su Harvest, conclusosi con perdite da parte dell'UNSC. Questo segnò l'inizio di una nuova era per l'UNSC e fu l'ultima occasione in cui lo Spartan-117 parlò con Franklin Mendez, assegnato poi all'addestramento degli Spartan-III con Kurt-051. Dopo 3 mesi la Squadra Blu ricevette il compito di portare in salvo i civili sopravvissuti al massacro di Harvest dopo l'attacco dei Covenant, così gli Spartan entrarono in possesso di alcuni campioni di tecnologia aliena come gli scudi energetici dei Jackal, dei quali si servì successivamente la dottoressa Catherine Halsey per creare l'armatura potenziata d'assalto MJOLNIR Mark V e il successivo modello Mark VI. Raid sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Per il salvataggio della Dottoressa Halsey andò con il resto della Squadra Blu ad assaltare la Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza di Luro 'Taralumee. Lo Spartan attraversò lo spazio siderale tramite un Booster Frame. Durante la battaglia aerea persero la vita Solomon-069 e Arthur-079 e rimasero solo John, Fred e Kelly, che salirono a bordo della Resplendent Fervor, la nave ammiraglia della flotta. Dopo combattimenti estenuanti, che una squadra di tre persone normali non sarebbe mai riuscita a sostenere, Master Chief (rimasto solo) liberò la Halsey e combatté con Thel 'Lodamee, un potente Elite Maggiore; però il combattimento fu interrotto dal Comandante della Flotta che sganciò la sezione di astronave in cui i due stavano combattendo (Il duello si protrae per 7 secondi). Fred e Kelly vennero a prendere Chief e la Dottoressa e vennero portati a bordo di una nave Stealth dell'ONI. Veterano di guerra coi Covenant, Mjolnir Mark V, Cortana Un'operazione che costò a John un processo sotto la Corte Marziale, fu quello presso il pianeta di Sigma Octanus IV: lo Spartan ordinò alla sua squadra di far esplodere una bomba nucleare presso la città di Cote d'Azur, portando in salvo solo alcuni dei superstiti. Presso la città, tuttavia, lo Spartan ottenne un artefatto che i Covenant erano alla ricerca. In seguito, dopo molteplici missioni svolte con successo, a cui tuttavia seguivano sconfitte generiche dell'UNSC, gli SPARTAN vennero ingaggiati per una missione che prevedeva la conquista di una nave aliena, la cattura di un Profeta e il negoziato per una proposta di pace. Prima di ciò, Master Chief venne sottoposto ad un "test di idoneità" da parte dell'ONI, una volta consegnatagli l'armatura Mjolnir Mark V: tale test venne effettuato a causa di voci diffamatorie diffuse da James Ackerson che infangò la dottoressa Halsey, sostenendo che il Progetto Spartan-II fosse un mero sperpero di fondi. Il colonnello Ackerson fece anche in modo da rendere impossibile la prova, mettendo contro lo Spartan forze militari esagerate; lo Spartan, anche grazie all'assistenza della sua IA Cortana (chiamata dai Precursori "Ancella") (la quale aveva scelto personalmente John-117 per via delle sue qualità e della sua fortuna) riuscì a superare la prova, sopravvivendo anche all'assalto di un velivolo pesante. La Caduta di Reach Preparato l'equipaggio per la missione che ambiva a risollevare le sorti dello scontro mentre la Pillar of Autumn, designata per il trasporto degli Spartan, si trovava presso il pianeta Reach, i Covenant sferrarono un attacco a sorpresa. Mentre una grossa porzione degli spartan veniva dispiegata sul pianeta, nel disperato tentativo di difendere i generatori per le batterie di CAM orbitali, Master Chief venne inviato presso una stazione orbitale, in cui si trovava un chip dati che non era stato distrutto, infrangendo il Protocollo Cole. James venne colpito da un proiettile di Pistola ad Aghi, che destabilizzò il suo Thruster Pack che lo portò alla deriva nello spazio aperto. Rimasto solo con Linda, procedette al recupero del chip dati ed entrarono in conflitto diretto con un Elite Ranger; Chief riuscì a completare la missione, ma durante il rientro Linda venne colpita alle spalle da un Elite mimetizzato; 117 portò in salvo la compagna, inserendola in una cella criogenica a bordo della Pillar. In seguito, Cortana indirizzò l'astronave, comandata dal Capitano Jacob Keyes, verso delle coordinate che erano state ottenute da un artefatto presente nel sottosuolo di Reach, scoperto grazie alle azioni della Squadra Noble, e decifrato dall'IA stessa. Il viaggio portò presso l'Installazione "Halo" 04, già presidiata dai Covenant. Installazione 04 Fuga e Naufragio Nei pressi del gigantesco anello, il cruiser UNSC classe Alcione e il suo equipaggio si prepararono a ricevere l'offensiva dei Covenant; gli alieni sembrarono fortemente motivati a impossessarsi della misteriosa installazione e a distruggere la nave umana prima che potesse raggiungerla. Keyes diede ordine di svegliare Master Chief dal suo stato di ibernazione criogenica. Lo Spartan si risvegliò mentre a bordo dell'astronave era già cominciata l'invasione; raggiunto il ponte di comando, il Capitano affidò Cortana al Capo, in conformità al Protocollo Cole. Master Chief caricò Cortana nella sua armatura MJOLNIR Mark V e attraversò la nave in cui gruppi di Marines combattevano gli invasori Elite e Grunt. John riuscì raggiungere una capsula di salvataggio e a fuggire, proprio mentre la nave, pesantemente danneggiata, effettuava una manovra di fuga verso l'anello. La scialuppa di salvataggio atterrò in una zona montuosa di Halo, ma l'impatto si rivelò letale per tutti i Marines presenti al suo interno a causa dell'eccessiva velocità che distrusse i freni; lo Spartan sopravvisse, ma svenne all'impatto. Con l'aiuto di Cortana, Master Chief raggiunse altri superstiti e si impegnò per salvarli e instaurare una resistenza; fra i superstiti vi era il sergente Johnson. Una volta radunati i Marines, Cortana annunciò di aver localizzato il capitano Keyes, che era prigioniero a bordo di un incrociatore Covenant; Master Chief e i superstiti vennero estratti da un Pelican UNSC, per raggiungere la Base Alpha eretta dagli ODST e dalla resistenza in cima ad un'altura. Resistenza e salvataggio di Keyes Presso la base lo Spartan ebbe una discussione con Antonio Silva, comandante degli ODST a bordo della Pillar of Autumn; Silva infatti conservava molto rancore per il soldato, in quanto responsabile della morte di alcuni suoi subordinati diversi anni prima. Al termine della discussione, dopo un breve periodo di riposo, Master Chief salì a bordo del Pelican diretto verso il Truth and Reconciliation. Giunti presso l'altopiano roccioso, Master Chief e i Marines riuscirono a salire a bordo dell'astronave per mezzo dell'ascensore gravitazionale dello stesso dopo aver sconfitto le ingenti forze Covenant messe a sua difesa. Oltre a Grunt, Jackal ed Elite, lo scontro vide coinvolti anche i possenti Cacciatori. Facendosi strada nella nave con Cortana, Master Chief e i marines riuscirono a trovare il capitano Keyes e a fuggire a bordo di una navicella Covenant rubata. I Covenant cominciarono ad accorgersi delle qualità mostrate dallo Spartan: le registrazioni effettuate dai sistemi di sicurezza della nave mostravano un soldato con un'armatura e fisionomia eccezionali, che era in grado di sbaragliare qualunque cosa si trovasse di fronte a esso. Interi plotoni covenant venivano sopraffatti dal misterioso "demone". Fu allora che il Profeta del Truth and Reconciliation pose una taglia sulla sua testa, assoldando una task force al solo scopo di assassinarlo; a comando di questa task force vi era Zuka 'Zamamee, Elite di alto rango e ferito sulla Pillar dallo stesso Demone. Il Capitano Keyes rivelò di aver appreso dalle guardie Covenant che l'installazione misteriosa era nominata "Halo"; ritenuto oggetto sacro nel culto dei Covenant, si trattava anche di un'arma di inestimabile potenza, che avrebbe potuto rendere dominatore della galassia chi ne entrava in comando. Master Chief ottenne così l'ordine di trovare la Sala di Controllo, mentre Keyes e alcuni Marines si diressero alle coordinate dove era collocato un presunto deposito di armi Covenant (rivelatosi poi una Struttura di Contenimento Flood). In cerca della Sala di Controllo Cortana intercettò le comunicazioni dei Covenant e scoprì l'esistenza di una sala mappe, detta Silent Cartographer, attraverso cui apprendere la posizione della Sala Controllo. Il Cartographer era situato su una piccola isola ben difesa dai Covenant; Master Chief riuscì comunque a trovarlo, scoprendo la posizione della Sala Controllo per poi farsi poi trasportare da un Pelican verso l'obiettivo. La Sala di Controllo era nascosta in un gigantesco canyon innevato; Master Chief, con l'aiuto dei Marines superstiti appartenenti alla Squadra Zulu si fece strada attraverso le gole ghiacciate ed antiche strutture abbandonate e misteriose, respingendo i Covenant che avevano dispiegato ogni mezzo possibile a rallentare o impedire l'avanzata: veicoli da ricognizione, mortai pesanti e gruppi di Cacciatori, oltre a tendere imboscate. Dopo un viaggio attraverso corridoi apparentemente interminabili Master Chief raggiunse un ultima gola, nella quale è eretta una struttura piramidale; Cortana era certa che si trattasse della Sala di Controllo. Respinta l'ultima grande forza Covenant disposta a presidio della sala, Master Chief giunse al centro della struttura, ed inserì Cortana nel terminale. L'IA mostra sin da subito una grande eccitazione per la scoperta, sbalordita soprattutto dalla mole di sapere degli autori dell'installazione. Alla gioia iniziale si sostituì quasi immediatamente l'orrore, dovuto alla scoperta del vero scopo di Halo, che Cortana non rivela subito: l'IA ordina a Master Chief di andare immediatamente in soccorso del Capitano Keyes. Precursori e Flood Il Capitano della Pillar of Autumn si era diretto in una zona paludosa; quando Master Chief vi giunge, la trovò piena di cadaveri e relitti di velivoli, e intercettò un messaggio di allarme impostato a ripetizione da uno dei Marines. Avanzando nella zona, scovò una immensa struttura, ovvero quella che Keyes credeva essere una sala armi, e vi entrò. All'interno vi erano solo alcuni Grunt e Jackal nel panico più totale, oltre ad evidenti segni di conflitto a fuoco, oltre a macabre e inspiegabili pile di carcasse umane e Covenant, per non menzionare i muri letteralmente verniciati di sangue d'ogni specie. Avanzando, Master Chief incontrò un marine in evidente stato di shock, che sparava colpi dalla sua pistola a qualunque cosa si muovesse (compreso lo Spartan) mentre urlando raccontava di come si era salvato. Arrivato ad una porta sigillata, Master Chief trovò una registrazione video in un elmetto abbandonato dal Marine Wallace A. Jenkins; essa mostrò immagini confuse delle squadre di Keyes e Johnson attaccate da misteriose creature, non appartenenti ai Covenant. Improvvisamente, Master Chief venne assalito da gruppi numerosi di tali creature, che mostrarono un comportamento aggressivo ed una mentalità da braco; riuscì quindi a fuggire dalla porta di ingresso, trovando tuttavia l'intera zona infestata da orrendi mostri: le creature, di evidente natura parassitica, avevano preso il controllo dei corpi di Covenant e umani morti, mutandoli geneticamente in creature disgustose e intente a procurarsi altro "cibo", in grado di utilizzare gli armamenti di entrambe le fazioni e di interagire coi sistemi dell'installazione. Master Chief cercò una via di fuga dalla struttura, riuscendo ad emergere di nuovo nella zona paludosa, questa volta appoggiato da un gruppo di superstiti dell'UNSC. Cercando di raggiungere uno spiazzo designato come zona di atterraggio, lo Spartan ebbe contatto con dei robot, che avevano già intrapreso uno scontro coi parassiti, sovrastandoli facilmente; all'improvviso il soldato venne teletrasportato al sicuro da un automa identificatosi come "343 Guilty Spark, guardiano dell'installazione 04", che senza scendere nei particolari, identificò lo Spartan come "Attivatore", incaricandolo di assisterlo al recupero dell'Indice, necessario a respingere i "Flood". Indice e vero scopo di Halo Master Chief venne teletrasportato da Spark in un immenso edificio, che il guardiano nomina "Biblioteca"; essa venne eretta per custodire l'Indice e tenere esemplari di Flood in stasi, in maniera tale da poterli studiare ulteriormente ed cercare una cura alla loro infezione. Il Guardiano spiega che i Covenant avevano erroneamente liberato i parassiti, permettendo loro di propagare lungo l'anello; l'unico modo per contrastare l'infezione era quello di attivare le difese di Halo, riportando l'Indice alla Sala di Controllo. Durante l'odissea nella struttura, Spark fece dei commenti riguardo all'attrezzatura dell'Attivatore, ritenuta secondo lui inadatta dato che raggiungeva solo il livello 2, quando quelle suggerite erano di livelli ben superiori; tuttavia, giudicò come una buona scelta quella di renderla isolante, dato che sarebbe tornata molto utile una volta che i Flood avessero cominciato a modificare l'atmosfera infestandola con Virus inalabili. Giunti alla camera dell'indice, Spark afferrò lo afferrò spiegando che durante il trasporto era necessario che esso si trovasse in condizioni di massima sicurezza, dato che un Attivatore avrebbe potuto essere infettato (cosa non del tutto sicura, vedi 2401 Penitent Tangent). Spark teletrasportò i due presso la Sala Controllo e impartì a Master Chief di immettere l'indice nel Nucleo; all'improvviso Cortana, che era rimasta lì tutto il tempo, interruppe il processo di attivazione di Haloe assorbì l'Indice, spiegando al Capo che Halo non era stato costruito per uccidere i Flood, ma tutti gli esseri viventi nel suo raggio di azione abbastanza grandi da poter veicolare i Flood in modo che il parassita, senza più nulla di cui nutrirsi, morisse di fame. Spark tuttavia era intento ad attivare la propria installazione e ordinò alle Sentinelle di attaccare l'Attivatore; Master Chief e Cortana, di nuovo insieme, fuggirono con l'Indice per inoltrarsi di nuovo nei canyon nevosi. All'esterno della sala, le rimanenti forze Covenant stavano ingaggiando una battaglia titanica contro la crescente offensiva Flood, mentre le Sentinelle tentavano di proteggere la zona da entrambe le fazioni. Chief si fece strada nella zona di guerra e, sotto consiglio di Cortana, danneggiò i tre reattori a fusione in grado di attivare l'arma primaria di Halo, cosicché il guardiano avrebbe dovuto ripararli prima di poter attivare l'anello con altri sistemi. Mentre lo Spartan si occupava dei reattori Cortana riuscì a localizzare il Capitano Keyes, la cui traccia neurale era necessaria per attivare i sistemi della Pillar of Autumn e con cui l'IA aveva intenzione di distruggere Halo grazie all'esplosione dei suoi reattori nucleari. L'IA quindi sfruttò il sistema di teletrasporto dell'anello e lo usò per inviare se stessa e Master Chief al Truth and Reconciliation, dove si trovava Keyes ma anche dove i Flood erano riusciti a sferrare un'offensiva sufficientemente efficace a danneggiare l'incrociatore e a farlo schiantare sull'altopiano roccioso, oltre a causare una notevole perdita di liquidi refrigeranti. Approfittando del caos dovuto alla battaglia tra Covenant e Flood, che ancora una volta ripresero ad accatastare carcasse, Master Chief si infiltrò nella zona e riuscendo a raggiungere Keyes solo per scoprire che era stato assimilato dai Flood; lo Spartan recuperò l'impianto neurale, consentendo a Cortana di recuperare il codice di attivazione della Pillar of Autumn. Distruzione di Halo e fuga La fuga dalla nave fu più complicata del previsto, dato l'arrivo di Covenant Spec Ops per respingere i Flood, ma lo Spartan salì a bordo di un Banshee con cui raggiunse il relitto della Pillar of Autumn: anche qui, i Flood stavano tentando di riparare la nave per fuggire mentre gli Spec Ops erano intenti a impedirlo. Quando Cortana tentò di avviare l'autodistruzione della nave tramite il terminale nella sala macchine 343 Guilty Spark le bloccò l'accesso e inviò decine e decine di Sentinelle nel relitto; il suo intento era di proteggere Halo e la nave stessa, per analizzarla. Master Chief venne costretto a danneggiare con esplosivi i reattori della nave, per poi fuggire con Cortana a bordo di un caccia Longsword dopo una rocambolesca corsa contro il tempo; l'esplosione della Pillar of Autumn (100.000.000 di gradi) distrusse Halo, i Flood e l'armata Covenant; ma all'insaputa di Master Chief 343 Guilty Spark riuscì a fuggire. I frammenti di Halo si dispersero nello spazio. Ritorno a Reach, incontro coi ribelli, Operazione First Strike Nello spazio aperto Master Chief trovò alcuni sopravvissuti umani a bordo di un Pelican fuggito appena in tempo dall'anello; una volta riunito il gruppo sul Longsword, e recuperata la cella criogenica di Linda 058 (trovata dalle scansioni di Cortana), arrivò una piccola flotta Covenant intenzionata ad attaccare i superstiti UNSC. Con alcune manovre disperate il gruppo abbordò la nave ammiraglia, uscita allo scoperto, e la conquistò grazie alle difese irrisorie: l'equipaggio della nave era principalmente costituito da Engineer innocui. La nave però venne assalita dal resto della flotta e quindi Cortana, preso controllo del ponte di comando, fece una manovra evasiva disperata con cui portò l'astronave presso Reach, dove Master Chief sperava ancora di trovare qualche compagno Spartan sopravvissuto. Grazie ad un segnale di soccorso proveniente da una delle zone risparmiate alla vetrificazione del pianeta, il gruppo effettuò un operazione lampo riuscendo a salvare tutti gli Spartan superstiti, il comandante Danforth Withcomb e la dottoressa Catherine Halsey, che riuscì a tenere a freno il fuoco dei Covenant impugnando un cristallo misterioso, scoperto nelle caverne sotto Reach. Il gruppo dei sopravvissuti riuscì ad allontanarsi da Reach con l'astronave ora ibrida costruita da Cortana e dagli Engineer, mescolando un vascello UNSC e la nave ammiraglia Covenant. La fuga fu disperata e il cristallo della Halsey generò una distorsione dello spaziotempo nel momento in cui Cortana tentò di accedere all'iperspazio. Apparentemente, inoltre, tale cristallo aveva reso possibile un viaggio a ritroso nel tempo, da Alpha Halo a Reach, dato che in realtà la data attuale era precedente agli avvenimenti dell'installazione 04. Dopo una breve sosta presso la colonia ribelle di Eridanus Secundus e dopo che la Dottoressa Halsey ebbe salvato da una morte imminente Linda, si giunse ad un armistizio dell'UNSC coi ribelli; la pace non fu destinata a durare dato che avvenne un assalto da parte di una flotta Covenant alla colonia; Cortana fece quindi fuggire l'astronave un'ulteriore volta anche se la dottoressa Halsey era misteriosamente sparita (rubando un vascello dei ribelli portando con se Kelly). Venne anche distrutto il cristallo recuperato presso Reach, che avrebbe causato ulteriori distorsioni. Prima della fuga, venne intercettata una comunicazione che chiedeva a tutte le astronavi di radunarsi ad una stazione Covenant chiamata Unyielding Hierophant, stazione Aliena dove c'era una mega flotta in procinto di attaccare la Terra. Gli Spartan decisero di infiltrarsi a bordo della stazione e di distruggerla, anche se il comandante Withcomb era in disaccordo. Gli Spartan quindi salirono a bordo di una navicella Covenant, che rimase pesantemente danneggiata dall'uscita dall'iperspazio; una copia di Cortana, ottenuta con un programma a bordo dell'ammiraglia Covenant e in possesso di Master Chief, effettuò la chiamata di soccorso, riuscendo a far infiltrare la stazione senza incidenti. Quando il gruppo atterrò sulla stazione Covenant trovò centinaia di astronavi parcheggiate nell'hangar, che la flotta terrestre e la rete di Super CAM non sarebbe mai riuscita a contrastare. Master Chief collegò quindi Cortana alla rete, in modo da disattivare i sistemi di sicurezza e guidare la squadra nella base; tuttavia, un imperfezione nel programma di copia avviò una serie degenerante di errori che imposero a Cortana di continuare a fare copie di se stessa per sopprimere la mole di informazioni corrotte dovute al degenerarsi della copia precedente. Dopo diverse ore, il gruppo venne preso in agguato da un gruppo di Brute, che riuscirono ad uccidere una Spartan del gruppo; Master Chief fu costretto a farla autodistruggere grazie al sistema di emergenza dell'armatura, al fine di evitare ingegneria inversa da parte dei Covenant. Le copie di Cortana erano sempre più numerose e corrotte, e ciò causò il caos nella rete Covenant, ormai in allarme. Diversi Banshee vennero disposti all'interno della Stazione per impedire agli infiltrati di fuggire. Raggiunto il nucleo venne avviata una procedura autodistruttiva mentre Linda, nascostasi da qualche parte, col suo fucile di precisione abbatteva i piloti dei Banshee, raccimolando velivoli validi per una fuga di emergenza. Quando il gruppo tentò di fuggire, aprendosi un varco nella stazione, venne inseguito da alcune navi ma un tranello teso da Withcomb, che nel frattempo aveva cambiato la sua opinione riguardo all'operazione, riuscì ad attirare l'intera flotta nei pressi della stazione, causando una distruzione a catena una volta che il nucleo collassò; l'operazione "First Strike" venne portata a termine con successo, mentre il vascello Covenant, separatosi dal relitto UNSC, tornava verso la Terra. Master Chief, nel frattempo organizzò il suo debriefing, in particolare rimuovendo i dati riguardanti il sergente Johnson e la sua sopravvivenza all'assalto dei Flood; recuperò le forze, dopo diversi giorni senza sonno. Mojlnir Mark VI, Prima battaglia della Terra Master Chief, tornato sulla Terra assieme ai suoi compagni, raggiunse la Stazione Il Cairo (facente parte della rete di Super CAM orbitali) e li ricevette la nuova corazza Mjolnir Mark VI, più efficiente della precedente soprattutto per quanto riguarda la sanità dell'utente. A test ultimati, venne prelevato dal Sergente Johnson per andare alla cerimonia di premiazione, in presenza dell'ammiraglio Lord Terrence Hood; durante la cerimonia sia Chief che Johnson vennero premiati per le loro gesta eroiche su Halo, mentre Miranda Keyes ricevette una medaglia in memoria delle azioni eroiche del padre Jacob. Alcune sonde inviate da Cortana verso Io (satellite di Giove), mostrarono che una flotta di quindici astronavi Covenant era in avvicinamento alla Terra. Questo allarmò tutti i presenti, che allo stesso tempo rimaseno scettici per il fatto che la flotta Covenant presso Reach poche settimane prima era molto più grande. Le navi tuttavia non intendevano eliminare l'intera griglia quanto piuttosto passarvi attraverso coi minor danni possibili, per cui vennero dispiegate dai Covenant moltissime navette da abbordaggio, mirate a distruggere solo alcune stazioni. Le stazioni gemelle del Cairo, ovvero Malta e Atene, vennero invase e distrutte da un ordigno altamente esplosivo Covenant; Cortana intercettò la bomba e indirizzò Master Chief alla sua disattivazione. Un grosso trasporto Covenant riuscì a passare attraverso i detriti e la battaglia tra astronavi UNSC e Covenant, semplicemente ignorando qualsiasi offensiva, dirigendosi presso Nuova Mombasa, in Kenya. Master Chief chiese a Lord Hood di effettuare un operazione eroica e rischiosa, mirata a portare la bomba disinnescata da Cortana presso il secondo grosso trasporto, in modo da distruggerlo; ottenuto il consenso, Master Chief effettuò l'operazione, riuscendo nell'intento e raggiungendo con la spinta della forza d'urto la fregata In Amber Clad di Miranda Keyes. L'UNSC, vinta la battaglia orbitale, dispiegò tutte le forze presso Nuova Mombasa, evacuata da ogni civile. L'astronave risultò appartenere al Profeta del Rimorso, diventato ora obiettivo missione di Master Chief, secondo quanto pianificato presso Reach; tuttavia i Covenant avevano già dispiegato enormi mezzi semoventi come Scarab, non a scopo bellico ma a scopo minerario assieme ad una mole di veicoli d'assedio e batterie al plasma. La battaglia infuriò tra la vecchia città e il centro urbano; le forze dell'UNSC vennero disperse da alcune controffensive ben riuscite, e il Pelican con Johnson e Chief venne distrutto, ma i soldati sopravvissero e riuscirono a radunarsi presso l'hotel Zanzibar e da li, con mezzi da ricognizione e successivamente carri armati, a percorrere la strada per la città, dove i Marines si preparavano alla sfida contro lo Scarab. Cortana intercettò una trasmissione di Rimorso in cui venne a sapere che l'offensiva sferrata dai Covenant era stata azzardata e che il Profeta aveva agito di propria iniziativa, senza consultare gli altri gerarchi Covenant. Questo spiegava perchè i Covenant avevano agito in maniera così sprovveduta e con così poche forze. L'adunata delle forze UNSC riuscì non a distruggere ne a rallentare lo Scarab, che fece razzia di ogni avamposto o carro pesante, ma a bloccarlo presso una zona industriale, in cui raggiunse un vicolo cieco; Master Chief, eliminate le forze a bordo (di elevatissimo grado militare), piazzò un ordigno e distrusse il mezzo; venne estratto da Johnson, mentre Miranda Keyes fece notare a Lord Hood che l'astronave stava per effettuare un viaggio nell'iperspazio partendo dalla città stessa, azione rischiosa ma che avrebbe permesso una fuga non rintracciabile; Lord Hood quindi diede il consenso per l'inseguimento e l'In Amber Clad entrò nella faglia iperspaziale. Battaglia dell'Installazione 05 e Grande Scisma Covenant Dall'altra estremità, dopo un viaggio durato alcune settimane, l'equipaggio a bordo dell'In Amber Clad osservò con stupore un enorme anello di fronte a se: un secondo Halo. Master Chief venne dispiegato con un gruppo di ODST presso la regione lacustre in cui si trovava l'astronave di Rimorso; il profeta si era diretto presso un presunto tempio dei Precursori e Chief venne inviato a catturarlo; durante il viaggio attraverso le misteriose rovine dell'anello, Cortana apprese che Rimorso intendeva a tutti gli effetti attivare Halo, perciò erano state disposte truppe al recupero dell'Indice; l'ordine di cattura venne mutato in assassinio. Lo Spartan e Cortana per raggiungere il loro bersaglio sfruttarono gli antichi passaggi dei Precursori; appena raggiunto il tempio, presso l'anello giunse la Flotta Covenant di scorta alla città-astronave di Alta Opera; Cortana apprese che alcune astronavi vennero indirizzate a vetrificare la zona dell'anello per giustiziare il profeta, come voluto dagli altri due Gerarchi, Verità e Pietà. Master Chief riuscì ad assassinare il Profeta, ma la vetrificazione ebbe inizio; l'energia travolse lo Spartan, che cadde tramortito nelle acque del lago da cui emergeva il tempio. A quel punto, dei tentacoli misteriosi comparvero dal fondo del lago e catturarono lo Spartan, che al risveglio trovò di fronte a se una misteriosa creatura, probabilmente costituita da enormi masse Flood, assieme ad un Elite Covenant, il futuro Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee. La creatura si propose come illuminatore di menti e unificatore di parti: propose un alleanza tra Flood, Elite e Umani, il cui obiettivo era quello di trovare l'Indice dell'anello e impedire l'attivazione di Halo, preservando così la vita in tale porzione della Via Lattea. Di fronte allo scetticismo dell'Arbiter, la Mente Suprema Flood fece discutere il Profeta del Rimorso, assimilato dai Flood, e 2401 Penitent Tangent, guardiano dell'installazione, facendo comprendere che il Grande Viaggio era una menzogna e che il vero scopo di Halo era la distruzione di ogni forma di vita senziente nel suo raggio d'azione. Così Chief venne inviato dalla Mente Suprema presso Alta Opera alla ricerca dell'Indice, mentre l'Arbiter venne inviato presso la Sala di Controllo dell'anello. La comparsa di Master Chief nella città santa Covenant scatenò il panico e il disordine più totale; i Profeti fuggirono durante il loro discorso in onore del Grande Viaggio, mentre la lotta tra Elite e Brute sfuriava in un massacro. Il disordine permise al Capo di procedere verso Verità, che durante i suoi spostamenti trasmetteva messaggi diffamatori nei confronti degli Elite, che aveva tradito ufficialmente, dando ai Brute il ruolo di guardiani del Grande Viaggio e scorta dei Profeti. Miranda e Johnson, catturati dal comandante dei Brute Tartarus presso la Biblioteca, vennero presi in ostaggio in quanto esseri umani ed unici in grado di attivare l'anello; Chief non riuscì a raggiungerli, ma venne informato dal morente Profeta della Pietà che Verità era diretto verso la Terra con una grande flotta per distruggere l'umanità e compiere il Grande Viaggio. Lo Spartan si diresse presso una piattaforma che collegava il sistema di alimentazione della città all'nave chiave dei precursori Dreadnought, che Verità avrebbe usato per viaggiare verso la Terra. Tuttavia Chief fu costretto ad abbandonare Cortana ad Alta Opera, per attivare un processo autodistruttivo dell'In Amber Clad nel caso in cui l'installazione fosse stata attivata dai Covenant; questo tuttavia ebbe degli esiti negativi, in quanto l'attivazione venne fermata dall'Arbiter, Miranda e Johnson mentre la Mente Suprema, ingannatrice, sfruttò la scarsa lungimiranza dei suoi temporanei alleati ed il caos della città per infiltrarvisi e creare un grandissimo alveare Flood. Cortana rimase prigioniera della Mente Suprema, che lentamente assorbì la sua conoscenza (che verranno ridare a Chief durante Halo 5: Guardians). Seconda battaglia della Terra Master Chief riuscì ad atterrare sulla Terra, sebbene bruscamente, dopo aver comunicato a Lord Hood le proprie intenzioni e quelle del Profeta della Verità; l'atterraggio avvenne nella giungla kenyota, con Master Chief che si riparò dall'entrata in atmosfera grazie ad un detrito di astronave. Al recupero erano presenti Avery Johnson e diversi Marines UNSC, che dettero per morto lo Spartan; tuttavia si era solo paralizzato temporaneamente da uno standby dell'armatura. Subito prima dell'arrivo dell'Arbiter, Master Chief spiegò che Cortana è rimasta su Alta Opera, quindi afferrò una pistola da un soldato e la puntò all'Elite, ma venne fermato da Johnson che spiegò che gli Elite e gli umani erano giunti ad un alleanza. Il gruppo si diresse quindi per l'estrazione attraverso la giungla popolata da forze Lealiste, ovvero Grunt, Jackal e Droni sotto il comando dei Brute, al servizio di Verità. Da questo punto in poi, Master Chief ricevette periodicamente messaggi da parte di Cortana, il cui significato era misterioso. L'operazione di estrazione stava per concludersi quando dei Banshee tesero un agguato presso un fiume, danneggiando pesantemente il Pelican di Johnson; il gruppo si diresse quindi verso il recupero dei superstiti, fuggiti e catturati da un Comandante Brute presso una centrale energetica. Al termine della missione, riuscita con successo, il gruppo giunse alla base UNSC Nido del Corvo, al cui comando è Miranda. Master Chief fu chiamato a rapporto in videocomunicazione con Lord Hood, quando improvvisamente Verità si intromise nei sistemi rilasciando un messaggio inteso a scoraggiare l'umanità dal combattere i Covenant; la base venne assalita dagli stessi, che riuscirono a causare molti feriti e a fare prigionieri diversi Marine. Il Capo, grazie anche all'aiuto dell'Arbiter, riuscì a portare i più verso un punto di estrazione, per poi tornare alla sala comando dove i Brute avevano posizionato una bomba; l'attivazione permise quindi la distruzione dell'intelligence e l'eliminazione di tutte le forze Covenant nei paraggi, mentre lo Spartan fuggiva attraverso un percorso di emergenza sotto la montagna. Nei cunicoli sotterranei Master Chief radunò alcuni Marines ancora in grado di combattere e seguendo gli ordini di Miranda portò le squadre verso la città di Voi, dove l'UNSC aveva pianificato l'ultimo assalto alla nave di Verità; lungo la strada vi furono diverse barricate dei brute e convogli distrutti o danneggiati a seguito di imboscate, che si unirono allo Spartan nella crociata per Voi; alle porte della città, fu possibile osservare un gigantesco cratere scavato dai Covenant tramite Scarab e astronavi, dal quale emergeva un artefatto opera dei Precursori che si presumeva essere l'Arca, il dispositivo tramite cui attivare tutti gli anelli Halo simultaneamente. Al di sopra del cratere si stagliava una tempesta con venti molto veloci, segno di una fluttuazione energetica di natura artificiale. La zona industriale della città venne invasa dall'UNSC, che respinse i Brute ed eliminò le difese antiaeree poste presso il cratere; Lord Hood quindi ordinò alle astronavi UNSC di sferrare un attacco unificato al Dreadnought, che tuttavia non solo ne uscì immune ma riuscì ad attivare il gigantesco artefatto; non si rivelò essere l'Arca, ma un complesso macchinario in grado di generare un portale iperspaziale dei Precursori, con destinazione sconosciuta. L'UNSC tuttavia dovette affrontare una minaccia ben più grave, dato che un incrociatore Covenant proveniente da Alta Opera, carico di Flood, comparve all'improvviso e si schiantò in città, dove sparse rapidamente l'infezione; grazie all'intervento della flotta di Rtas 'Vadum, il comandante Spec Ops degli Elite separatisti, Master Chief venne a sapere della presenza di Cortana a bordo del relitto, che si impegnò a recuperare mentre gli Elite eliminavano l'infezione vetrificando il Kenya coi potenti proiettori delle astronavi Covenant. Il segnale di Cortana portò ad un supporto di memoria, che tuttavia non conteneva l'IA ma un suo messaggio danneggiato, che 343 Guilty Spark (unitosi ai separatisti) riuscì a riparare; il messaggio informava Master Chief dell'esistenza dell'Arca oltre il portale, che era anche l'unico modo per fermare i Flood. Sebbene Lord Hood ritenne azzardato oltrepassare il costrutto, dato che la terra era l'ultimo baluardo dell'umanità, Miranda ottenne il consenso ad unirsi alla flotta degli Elite, che partirono immediatamente per l'arca. Battaglia dell'Arca La flotta venne trasportata dal portale nei pressi di un gigantesco mondo artificiale a forma radiale, su cui erano già atterrati i Covenant; la flotta di Verità intercettò quella Elite e inizia una violenta battaglia. Nonostante la flotta Brute fosse 3 volte più numerosa, Master Chief, l'Arbiter e i marines riuscirono ad atterrare con un Pelican in una zona deserta e iniziarono a combattere gli avamposti Covenant; l'Aurora Nascente (Forward Unto Dawn) atterrò in una zona sicura, dispiegando un enorme quantità di mezzi da battaglia per assalire la sala delle mappe dell'installazione, occupata dai Covenant. Il gruppo, dopo aver superato le difese dei Covenant, grazie a 343 Guilty Spark raggiunse il centro della sala delle mappe; là il guardiano analizzò l'installazione, individuando la posizione del Profeta e scoprendo un dettaglio riguardante l'Arca, su cui tuttavia non si dilungò. Nel frattempo la flotta separatista aveva completamente sconfitto quella lealista nello scontro spaziale. Subito prima dell'estrazione, per dirigersi verso la sala di controllo dell'Arca, migliaia di Sentinelle dei Precursori emersero da un abisso e si diressero verso il centro dell'Arca, nella zona conosciuta come Foundry; Spark fece notare come quelle sentinelle in realtà fossero neutrali nei confronti dell'UNSC. L'UNSC e i Covenant Lealisti unirono le proprie forze in un offensiva che mira ad abbassare la barriera che protegge Verità, agendo su tre torri di controllo che sono controllate dai Brute; Master Chief, l'Arbiter e Johnson si divisero e ognuno si diresse ad una torre con una squadra d'assalto: lo Spartan e l'Elite riuscirono a disattivare le torri, ma Johnson subì un imboscata dei Brute e venne catturato; Covenant separatisti e UNSC si unirono per disattivare l'ultima torre quando all'improvviso da una faglia spaziale comparve Alta Opera; la Mente Suprema era infatti riuscita ad estorcere a Cortana le coordinate dell'Arca. La gigantesca città si schiantò sull'Arca e danneggiò l'astronave di Rtas 'Vadumee, quindi le forze Separatiste e UNSC avanzarono senza supporto pesante in una gelida vallata subito prima della Cittadella dell'Installazione 00. Master Chief condusse un offensiva a terra a bordo di uno Scorpion contro tutte le forze Covenant rimaste; vennero sconfitti due Scarab disposti in contemporanea al suolo. Master Chief quindi procedette con Thel 'Vadamee all'interno della Cittadella per uccidere Verità e salvare Johnson tenuto in ostaggio ma ancora vivo; Miranda irruppe nella Sala, cercando di impedire l'attivazione dell'Arca ma fallì; perciò la Mente Suprema intervenne, scendendo ad un armistizio coi due eroi, consentendo loro di disattivare in tempo l'attivazione in simultanea delle sette installazioni sparse nella galassia; tuttavia la Mente Suprema si rivelò ingannevole un'altra volta e tradì i due, attaccati in seguito dalle orde di Flood cresciuti dai cadaveri della battaglia. Master Chief venne quindi condotto da un illusione di Cortana presso una seconda sala di comando, dove lo Spartan attivò un pulsante; immediatamente emerse dalla Foundry un nuovo anello Halo, sostituto dell'Installazione 04 distrutta dallo stesso pochi mesi prima. 343 Guilty Spark spiegò di aver appreso della ricostruzione del proprio anello alla sala delle mappe, ma che non aveva potuto parlarne perchè non aveva ben chiare le intenzioni dello Spartan. John quindi si diresse presso il relitto di Alta Opera, in cerca di Cortana che era in possesso dell'Indice dell'installazione 04, grazie al quale attivare l'Effetto Halo e uccidere i Flood presso l'Arca, sconfiggendo una volta per tutte la minaccia. Dopo aver percorso i labirintici corridoi, continuamente assalito dalle orde parassite della Mente Suprema e mentre quest'ultima cercava di dissuaderlo dal ritrovare la compagna perduta, John giunse ad un terminale dove trovò Cortana imprigionata; dopo averla liberata e averle detto che avrebbe mantenuto la promessa data a qualunque costo, i due distrussero un reattore della città, attivando un processo degenerante grazie al quale rallentare la Mente Suprema. Mentre Master Chief cercava la via di fuga, Cortana fece notare la presenza di un alleato nella città: si trattava dell'Arbiter, giunto in aiuto allo Spartan e inteso a concludere con esso la battaglia contro i Flood. Master Chief dunque fece prendere controllo di un Pelican a Cortana, portando i due in salvo appena in tempo; i due chiesero al resto della flotta di allontanarsi dall'anello e di tornare sulla Terra, mentre Johnson sarebbe rimasto di supporto con l'Aurora Nascente, per permettere la fuga attraverso il portale iperspaziale. Installazione 04B La Mente Suprema inviò le ultime forze rimaste presso l'anello, cercando una nuova base da cui poi diffondersi, oltre ad impedire l'attivazione sicura dell'anello che avrebbe significato la sua fine; debellate le forze giunte tramite capsule a dispersione, 343 Guilty Spark scortò i tre alla sala, dove spiegò che era necessario attendere alcuni giorni prima di ottenere la stabilità dell'anello. Quando Johnson disse in modo brusco al guardiano che non avrebbe avuto cura del destino dell'installazione, Spark reagì attaccandolo con un raggio particellare e ferendolo letalmente; attaccò anche l'Arbiter e Master Chief, costringendo quest'ultimo a ferire il monitor (non distruggerlo perché Spark tornerà in Halo 5: Guardians) e a disporre personalmente Cortana nel nucleo dell'installazione, che a causa dello stato ancora incompleto cominciò a destabilizzarsi mentre si preparava a fare fuoco. Thel 'Vadamee e 117 fuggirono con il Warthog usato dal sergente verso l'Aurora Nascente, fuggendo dall'installazione su cui infuriava l'ultima battaglia tra Sentinelle e Flood. L'Arbiter si pose a prua dell'astronave, presso il ponte di comando, mentre Master Chief rimase nel hangar a godersi un breve riposo, prima del passaggio attraverso il portale. Tuttavia non fu una buona scelta: l'installazione destabilizzò il portale facendo fuoco lasciando l'Aurora Nascente tagliata a metà con Master Chief e Cortana che naufragavano nello spazio aperto in coordinate sconosciute; l'Arbiter giunse sano e salvo sulla Terra. L'Elite prese parte alla cerimonia in memoria dei caduti umani, nelle rovine del Kenya, in memoria del compagno Spartan che tutti ritennero caduto in battaglia. Lord Hood si congratulò personalmente con l'Elite per aver assistito John-117 nella conclusione della battaglia, dunque gli Elite a bordo dell'Ombra Furtiva tornarono presso Sanghelios. Lo Spartan si risvegliò confuso, ancora nello spazio; Cortana spiegò che erano dispersi nello spazio e che avrebbe utilizzato un radiofaro per permettere all'UNSC di ritrovarli. Lo Spartan si ibernò in una delle celle criogeniche a bordo della nave. Risveglio, Requiem e Didatta Nel 2557, a quattro anni, sette mesi e dieci giorni dopo che l'Aurora Nascente (la "Forward Unto Dawn" nel gioco), spezzata in due dal collasso del portale per l'Arca lasciò Master Chief e Cortana alla deriva, avvicinandosi a quello che sembrava un pianeta artificiale, l'IA risvegliò il Capo dal sonno criogenico e lo invitò ad indagare personalmente su cosa stesse succedendo alla "Dawn", apparentemente sotto attacco. I due furono sorpresi nello scoprire che i Covenant lealisti rimanenti (quelli che formavano l'Ordine del Nuovo Patto, conosciuti anche come La mano del Didatta) avevano raggiunto l'astronave e la stavano attaccando quando anni prima era stata stabilita una tregua con l'UNSC. Mentre i due si dirigevano ad attivare manualmente le difese dell'astronave, Chief scoprì l'esistenza del Pianeta, rivelatogli da Cortana essere dei Precursori. Improvvisamente, un misterioso raggio arancione partì dal pianeta stesso e scannerizzò Master Chief ed un portale si aprì diretto verso l'interno del pianeta, creando un pozzo gravitazionale che catturò tutti i presenti. L'Aurora Nascente, già danneggiata, venne ulteriormente messa a repentaglio e venendo interamente fatta a pezzi dall'attrazione gravitazionale e lo Spartan finì nello spazio aperto. Dopo un atterraggio duro, Master Chief si risvegliò sulla superficie interna del pianeta, circondato dai detriti delle astronavi. Una discussione con Cortana lo portò a conoscenza del fatto che l'IA si stava deteriorando, avendo già superato il tempo di vita stimato per un costrutto del suo genere cioè sette anni mentre lei ne possedeva 8. Master Chief però promise a Cortana di farla sistemare raggiungendo la Dottoressa Halsey. Mentre i due viaggiavano su Requiem in mezzo a paesaggi naturali affascinanti, costellati di costruzioni dei Precursori dallo scopo misterioso, raggiunsero una mappa del pianeta, che mostrò il simbolo dell'Attivatore e che rivelò l'esistenza di un ulteriore nucleo del pianeta, dal quale sembrò provenire un segnale misterioso. Dopo aver riattivato la mappa, disattivatasi per un motivo sconosciuto, Cortana scoprì che il segnale in realtà proveniva dall'esterno del pianeta, più esattamente dall'astronave Infinity, ma il messaggio tuttavia era distorto così i due localizzarono la sorgente del disturbo nel nucleo più interno del pianeta, identificato come Requiem. Dopo aver raggiunto quella che sembrò essere una struttura per accedere al nucleo, i due vennero raggunti da esseri misteriosi in grado di teletrasportarsi e dalle intenzioni aggressive. Cortana aprì un teletrasporto per il nucleo, riuscendo a salvare se stessa e il suo Spartan. Il compito di Master Chief era quello di disattivare dei piloni che generavano uno scudo intorno al ripetitore nel nucleo. Nonostante gli avvisi di Cortana, l'Infinity decise di entrare nel pianeta attraverso il pozzo gravitazionale. Nel nucleo, nel frattempo, lo spartan si fece strada attraverso i Covenant e ciò che Cortana identificò come "Prometeici", apparentemente delle IA da difesa avanzate. Raggiunto il ponte d'accesso al ripetitore, che si rivelò un satellite, Master Chief proseguì fino a trovarsi di fronte a quello che sembrò un ponte di comando dell'oggetto. Le colonnine presentavano il simbolo dell'Attivatore e ponendovi sopra le mani, Master Chief scoprì che il satellite si comportava da ripetitore per le sue stesse trasmissioni. Il satellite si sollevò, si mosse e dalla sua parte inferiore uscì da una piattaforma di forma insolita, un umanoide dalle dimensioni enormi attorno al quale si assemblarono pezzi di armatura. L'essere, con un'onda, convertì i Prometeici sotto il suo comando e stordì i Covenant, oltre ad afferrare con una forza sovrannaturale Chief. L'essere, rivelatosi il Didatta, annunciò il ritorno dei Precursori con intenzioni belliche mirate a togliere all'umanità il diritto al Manto della Galassia. Il Didatta destabilizzò il nucleo interno del pianeta e scaraventò Chief tra le macerie, che con una fuga disperata a bordo di un Ghost si portò in salvo, raggiungendo di nuovo la superficie di Requiem tramite un teletrasporto. All'orizzonte apparve la UNSC Infinity che, non più controllabile si schiantò sul pianeta, presso una giungla. Oltre un dirupo comparve il Cryptum del Didatta, che partì ad un'incredibile velocità verso l'Infinity, intenzionato a fare alcune scansioni misteriose ai database dell'astronave. Master Chief proseguì a piedi, giungendo nei pressi dell'astronave, in una giungla, contemporaneamente ai Prometeici che iniziarono a far strage dei ricognitori UNSC, tra i quali Thomas Lasky. Lo Spartan cercò di rintracciarlo, giungendo ad una struttura dei Precursori dove scoprì che l'Infinity era seriamente compromessa e che l'astronave non poteva assolutamente inviare rinforzi, al contrario richiamava a se tutte le squadre disponibili. Master Chief venne anche a sapere degli SPARTAN-IV, in gran numero a bordo dell'astronave. Lo Spartan si fece strada per liberare una zona di atterraggio per poi salire a bordo di uno Scorpion e proseguire verso l'Infinity; nel mentre i Prometeici avevano sottomesso i Covenant e dirigevano le loro squadre. Chief ricevette, direttamente da Andrew Del Rio, il permesso di utilizzare un Mantis per farsi strada nell'Infinity fino a raggiungere gli Onager e poter far fuoco contro il Cryptum del Didatta, che continuava la sua scansione in ricerca di qualcosa ancora non ben chiaro. Master Chief attivò le piattaforme e l'Infinity fece fuoco sul Cryptum, costringendolo alla fuga e rivelando la vulnerabilità del mezzo. Sul ponte della nave, venne rivelato che lo scopo della Infinity era di trovare tutte le installazioni Halo e di creare squadre per smantellarle; sull'Installazione 05 e sull'Installazione 03 vi erano già delle squadre operative; inoltre, su quest'ultima era stato trovato un manufatto dei Precursori che conteneva le coordinate di Requiem e per seguirle l'Infinity si era diretto verso il pianeta senza però avere idea di cosa sarebbe andata incontro. Master Chief ritenne che la cosa migliore da fare era utilizzare l'Infinity contro il Didatta, ma Del Rio era assolutamente contrario in quanto l'Infinity era ancora vulnerabile ed intendeva tornare al sicuro. La prossima missione infatti era quella di distruggere il pozzo gravitazionale di Requiem ed eliminare lungo il percorso i cannoni pesanti disposti dai Covenant e dai Prometeici a sua difesa. L'UNSC si preparò ad una grande battaglia terrestre, impiegando un Mammoth presso un canyon desertico, che venne danneggiato da un Lich dei Covenant dell'Ordine del Nuovo Patto. Master Chief ricevette l'ordine di penetrare nella torre che funzionava da stazione di comando automatizzata per i cannoni. All'interno, le Sentinelle di Requiem (amichevoli nei confronti dello Spartan) aprirono la strada a Master Chief verso il centro di controllo, dove Cortana ordinò ai cannoni rimasti di autodistruggersi per poi essere estratta dal sistema da un entità sconosciuta. A quel punto, le Sentinelle condussero Master Chief presso un ascensore, dove lo Spartan ebbe un incontro più che unico: la Bibliotecaria, o meglio "quello che restava di lei", essa rivelò molte verità tra cui il suo compito: prima dell'estinzione dei Precursori a seguito dell'Effetto Halo doveva catalogare le specie viventi, tra cui in particolare l'Umanità, in quanto destinata ad essere l'erede del Manto, filosofia di vita che assegnava ai propri sostenitori tutte le responsabilità riguardanti la vita nell'universo partendo dalla salvaguardia della stessa. La Bibliotecaria spiegò al soldato qual'era il motivo della sua convocazione, e della sua unicità: rivelò che il Compositore era stato trovato dagli umani nei pressi del terzo anello Halo e che il Didatta ne aveva appreso la posizione grazie all'Infinity. A quel punto la Bibliotecaria rivelò a Master Chief che, con la sua "Ancella" Cortana, rappresentava il "culmine di generazioni di pianificazione": il culmine della tecnologia grazie ai suoi potenziamenti e alla sua armatura, ma anche il culmine dell'evoluzione, godendo dei geni che potevano rendere immune al Compositore. In quel momento, ben cosciente della pericolosità del Didatta, Master Chief non esitò a far "sbloccare" questa immunità da parte della Bibliotecaria. Lo Spartan, ricongiuntosi con Cortana, proseguì quindi verso la battaglia terrestre, che ormai vedeva l'UNSC vincente contro i Covenant, Master Chief segnalò la posizione del pozzo gravitazionale che venne distrutto dai cannoni della Infinity in modo che l'astronave potesse lasciare il pianeta. Sul ponte dell'astronave, lo Spartan raccontò del suo incontro nella struttura dei Precursori, a cui tuttavia Del Rio non intende dare ascolto. Cortana a quel punto ebbe una raptus di follia dovuto al suo deterioramento. In quel momento il comandante ordinò la distruzione dell'IA, ma Chief la recuperò prima che Lasky potesse eseguire l'ordine. Mentre l'Infinity si apprestò ad abbandonare il pianeta, Lasky raggiunse Master Chief, sebbene i suoi ordini erano ben diversi e consegnò a Master Chief un Pelican, con il quale avrebbe potuto procedere nella sua battaglia contro il Didatta. Master Chief decollò col Pelican e iniziò una campagna di disattivazione dei sistemi di sicurezza del Cryptum del Didatta, operando su delle torri che facevvano da trasmissione dati. Cortana, sempre più danneggiata, rispondeva sempre più lentamente e in maniera scorretta a Master Chief, oltre a non recepire i messaggi che il Didatta invia periodicamente per disincentivare lo Spartan dal proseguire nella sua battaglia. Dopo aver disattivato diverse torri, Cortana decise di attaccare il Didatta utilizzando le torri stesse che lo proteggevano, ma a causa dei problemi che la affliggevano fallì. Il Didatta a quel punto fuggì, entrando in un mastodontico mezzo da battaglia dei Precursori a forma di banana uscito da una fessura di Requiem; Master Chief salì a bordo di un Lich per seguire il Didatta lungo una faglia iperspaziale, diretto all'Installazione 03. Giunti presso l'anello, Master Chief avvisò gli operatori della stazione di erigere un perimetro difensivo, in maniera da impedire al Didatta di recuperare il Compositore. Con l'aiuto dello Spartan, l'UNSC riuscì a respingere temporaneamente i Covenant, seppur con gravi perdite. Master Chief spiegò alla Dottoressa Sandra Tillson a capo della stazione che non c'era tempo per salvare i dati riguardanti anni di lavoro sull'Installazione poiché era prioritario custodire il Compositore. Dopo una battaglia in cui lo Spartan uscì vincitore, il Didatta sfoderò il suo asso nella manica: con l'aiuto della tecnologia a bordo della sua nave (chiamata Cammino del Manto), riuscì ad impadronirsi del Compositore, con cui fece fuoco sulla stazione. Tutti i presenti furono scomposti e trasformati in informazioni digitali, mentre Chief crollò al suolo stremato. Più tardi, il Capo si risvegliò: grazie all'operato della Bibliotecaria era rimasto immune al Compositore. Non ancora convinto di aver perso, prese con sé Cortana, le cui crisi ormai erano all'apice, e con un caccia Broadsword assieme ad una testata nucleare tattica HAVOK e si avvicinò alla nave del Didatta, diretta verso la Terra. A bordo della nave del Didatta, Master Chief percorse dei corridoi col Broadsword, pieni di contromisure antiaeree. Giunto presso una zona aperta dove vi erano dei cannoni particellari che impedivano alle navi UNSC di fare fuoco sulla nave del Didatta, Master Chief li distrusse e messosi in contatto con l'Infinity, riuscì a farsi aprire una breccia grazie ai CAM o ai Proiettori. Lo Spartan procedette all'interno, ma il Broadsword venne distrutto in una strettoia costringendo lo Spartan a procedere a piedi. Cortana intanto cercò di rallentare il processo di attivazione del Compositore; nonostante gli sforzi, non riuscì ad impedire la sua attivazione ma comunque a restringerne pesantemente gli effetti devastanti: l'IA cominciò ad "abbandonare" alcune parti di se nel sistema, in maniera tale da funzionare con maggiore efficienza, rallentando al contempo i sistemi dell'astronave. Master Chief procedette a disattivare i sistemi che proteggevano il compositore da minacce esterne; dopo aver attivato l'ultimo dei terminali, improvvisamente il dispositivo venne distrutto da un ondata di energia e di fronte agli occhi esterrefatti di John 117 la materia scomparse. Lo Spartan tuttavia aveva ancora un compito da svolgere, e si diresse verso il Compositore. Subito prima di compiere il suo dovere, lo Spartan venne attaccato a sorpresa dal Didatta, pronto a scaraventarlo nel vuoto, dove sarebbe finito carbonizzato dall'energia libera che giaceva sul fondo dell'enorme stanza ma, a quel punto, le routine di Cortana, costituite da ologrammi di luce solida, attaccarono di sorpresa il Didatta, dando un ultima chance allo Spartan. Rimasto appeso per un soffio al ponte olografico, Master Chief afferò una granata prometeica e la incastrò nell'armatura del Didatta, che venne scaraventato in fondo alla stanza del Compositore, ma forse non venne ucciso. Infine Chief, con le sue ultime forze, strisciò fino alla testata nucleare e la attivò manualmente. Qualcosa di apparentemente inspiegabile accade subito dopo: Master Chief si ritrovò in una strana stanza luminosa, e di fronte a se comparve Cortana. Lo Spartan cominciò un discorso con l'IA, che spiegò che lo Spartan era riuscito a salvare la Terra e che ora si trovava al sicuro; tuttavia Cortana gli riferì che non avrebbe fatto ritorno a casa con lui, poiché il suo chip sarebbe stato distrutto nell'esplosione. Master Chief rimase in orbita, vivo, fra le macerie; infune un Pelican lo salvò dallo spazio, portandolo a bordo dell'Infinity. Sul ponte della nave, venne raggiunto da Lasky. La delusione di John era evidente, ma lo Spartan nascose i propri sentimenti dicendo che un soldato avrebbe dovuto accettare ogni conseguenza di quello che la guerra avrebbe potuto portare, Lasky tuttavia disse che per quanto un soldato potesse essere legato ai suoi doveri, non era una macchina. Questo ricordò a Chief la domanda posta da Cortana allo Spartan su Requiem: chi era la macchina tra loro due, e chi il vero umano? Mentre Master Chief raggiunse il settore dell'UNSC Infinity dove erano confinati gli SPARTAN-IV, pronto a farsi disassemblare l'armatura, la voce del Didatta risuonò promettendo di continuare a perseguire la superiorità dei Precursori in futuro e di portare l'Umanità, la più grande minaccia per la vita nella galassia, verso l'estinzione. Ritorna in Halo 5: Guardians, quando viene targato come traditore con il suo team (Squadra Blu); tuttavia abbandona questa per andare a cercare di recuperare la sua IA distrutta: apparentemente, fa ritorno all'Installazione 04, quando si presenta al cospetto della Mente Suprema (che si era riformata in quel punto dell'Arca) per riceve delle routine di Cortana; successivamente gli fa "visita" un 343 Guilty Spark danneggiato, che lo informa che riceverà una nuova carcassa, e per aiutarlo: pare che sappia dove è il "deposito" di Cortana, con il quale riportarla alla vita e allungare alla stessa quest'ultima. Personalità Frank O'Connor ha descritto il Master Chief come: "so quiet and so invisible, literally, that the player gets to pretend they're the Chief. The player gets to inhabit those shoes and apply their own personality." "così tranquillo e invisibile, letteralmente, che il giocatore arriva a fingere di essere il capo. Il giocatore veste quei panni e vi applica la propria personalità" La personalità del Master Chief non viene rivelata quasi per niente nei videogiochi ma solo nei libri. Secondo alcuni fan in alcuni libri ha una personalità totalmente differente da quella che ha magari in quelli precedenti (es. Halo: Fall of Reach - Halo: Flood). Ciò che viene scoperto nei videogiochi è un senso umoristico nascosto, che esce fuori solamente quando il Chief parla con Cortana. Per di più si scopre che, oltre ad esserci un'alta percentuale di compatibilità tra i due, John tiene molto all'IA, nella quale pone assoluta fiducia. Un esempio è il momento in cui deve scegliere se attraversare il portale sulla città di Voi mettendo a rischio ciò che rimaneva del portale, sebbene a dirglielo fosse un messaggio di una Cortana indebolita dal Parassita o se rimanere a difendere la Terra, ultimo baluardo umano. Età Approssimativamente egli aveva 41 anni durante la Battaglia dell'installazione 04, e 45 anni nel 2556, ma poiché viaggiò nell'iperspazio durante i suoi più di 30 anni di carriera militare e venne addormentato tramite Crio-conservazione, il suo corpo invecchiò molto più lentamente. Considerando poi che i suoi organi potrebbero essere stati sostituiti più e più volte poiché danneggiati durante le numerose battaglie che affrontò, l'età reale del Master Chief è molto probabilmente inferiore alla sua età solare. Armature Master Chief è l'unico SPARTAN che ebbe la fortuna di utilizzare tutte le varianti base dell'armatura MJOLNIR dal Mark IV al Mark VI. Nei videogiochi fa prima la sua apparizione con Halo: Combat Evolved indossando l'armatura MJOLNIR Mark V. All'inizio di Halo 2 la cambia con l'armatura Mark VI a causa dei gravi danni subiti dalla precedente. 117 espresse il desiderio di provare una corazza sei volte superiore quando 343 Guilty Spark gli rivelò che la MJOLNIR Mark V raggiungeva solo un livello 2 rispetto alle Combact Skin, dei Precursori e che non era adatta al combattimento contro i Flood, ma purtroppo non ne ebbe mai l'occasione (finora). Durante Halo 4, Master Chief indossa ancora una Mark VI, che tuttavia è esteticamente differente da Halo 3 e Halo 2; 343 ha apparentemente espresso il cambiamento solo come un aggiornamento artistico. Varie *John 117 è doppiato da Steve Downes nella trilogia di Halo, In Halo Legends: The Package e Odd One Out, John è doppiato da David Wald. *Il gruppo sanguigno di Master Chief è 0+ come quello di Kurt 051. *Master Chief è nato il 25/11/2511. *Il vero grado di Master Chief è Master Chief Petty Officer fino alla fine dei Halo 3, dopo il quale verrà promosso a Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy. *Master Chief, come sottolineato dalla Halsey non era né il più veloce né il più forte degli Spartan, ma era in realtà il più coraggioso. *La dottoressa Halsey dice a Cortana, in uno dei trailer di Halo: Reach, che probabilmente Noble Six, l'ultima aggiunta alla squadra, è l'individuo più adatto per la missione che dovrà essere portata a termine di li a breve, e che solo un altro Spartan fino ad allora ha avuto quel voto (Hyper Letal Vector). Questo è un possibile riferimento a Master Chief, in quanto uno dei migliori Spartan ed anche probabilmente il più fortunato degli SPARTAN-II. *Master Chief è uno dei due esseri umani conosciuti per essere sopravvissuti e rimasti quasi totalmente indenni all'attacco di una forma infettiva Flood (l'altro è Johnson, avente contratto la Sindrome di Boren). *Detiene il record per velocità massima in corsa per uno Spartan; nonostante questo, lui stesso ritiene Kelly 087 la miglior Spartan-II in quanto a velocità, agilità e capacità di movimento. *Anche se è stato visto il suo volto, in un fumetto di Halo è possibile vedere come era da bambino, aspetto tuttavia non corrispondente a quello descritto nei libri. Inoltre, in questi ultimi, ci sono descrizioni dettagliate del suo aspetto, soprattutto in Halo: La caduta di Reach. *Master Chief sarà il protagonista della seconda Trilogia, la Trilogia dei Precursori, dove si ritroverà solo su un pianeta (o un'astronave) molto probabilmente ricco di entità ostili. *Anche se avesse potuto utilizzare una Combact Skin, Master Chief probabilmente non avrebbe retto la potenza e la reattività dell' armatura Aliena. *Master Chief appare anche come Easter Egg in Fable II. *Sempre in Fable II l'armatura di Master Chief è utilizzabile nei contenuti scaricabili. *In Dead of Alive 4 Master Chief era previsto come personaggio giocabile,ma fu respinto per violazione di copyright della Bungie Studios e fu creata Nicole 458. Apparizioni Giochi * Halo: Combat Evolved - Anniversary * Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Halo Wars * Halo: Reach * Halo 4 * Halo 5: Guardians Libri * Halo: La caduta di Reach * Halo: Flood * Halo: First Strike * Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx * Halo: Evolution Halo Legends *Origins *The Package *Homecoming *Odd One Out Film e Live Action *Halo: Landfall *Gravesite *Diorama *Enemy Weapon *Museum *Hunted *Believe: Il Monumento a John-117 *Halo 4: Forward Unto Down Galleria Master Chief art.jpg Masterchief.jpg Assemblamento Mjolnir Master Chief.png John MarkIV.jpg|John con indosso la MJORLNIR Mark IV Master chief.jpg|Master Chief nella sala di controllo dell'Installazione 04 451138.jpg|Wallpaper 291px-Master Chief-H3.png Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 3.jpg Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 2.jpg Master Chief fan art.jpg|Wallpaper Master_Chief__Energy_Swords_by_rhinomonkey289-957323.jpeg|Master Chief sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Master_Chief_Render_by_X_Raited.jpg|Chief con Lama Energetica master-chief-wallpaper.jpg|Master Chief Wallpaper Halo-Legends-1947.jpg|Chief combatte con la Squadra Blu in Halo Legends Halo 3 Master Chief.jpg 640px-117_BIONano_Card.jpg 316px-Boot Camp Issue 3.jpg Halo-4-Confirmed-For-Xbox-360.jpg master-chief-halo-4.jpg Master Chief in Halo CEA.jpg|Concept-art di Master Chief presso la Sala Cartografica dell'Installazione 04 MC H4.png|Master Chief nei primi Concept-art di Halo 4 MC Occhi.PNG|Gli occhi di Master Chief nel finale leggendario di Halo 4 duke-nukem-forever-20110214023340985.jpg|Un Easter Egg di Duke Nukem forever in cui è possibile trovare l' armatura di Chief en:John-117 de:John-117 es:John-117 ja:John-117 Categoria:Squadra Blu Categoria:Master Chief Categoria:Manutenzione in corso Categoria:Caposquadra spartan